Pokémon Adventure 2
by Toola Tickles
Summary: Antonella es una chica de 11 años que sueña con ser una gran maestra pokémon. Sin embargo, en su camino se le presentan grandes obstáculos que ella no podría superar. Al menos, no sola.


A la mañana siguiente, todo parecía más tranquilo, quizá tenía que ver que era sábado y todos estaban descansando de una larga semana de trabajo. Al amanecer, Lentamente Antonella levantaba sus párpados para observar la hermosa mañana. Estiró sus brazos y se levantó del césped. Pudo observar cómo el pokémon Shaymin continuaba durmiendo, así que optó por hacer silencio para que no se despertara. '_Tengo hambre...¡Es hora del desayuno!' _Pensó Anto, mientras buscaba algo de pan y condimentos para preparar algunos sandwiches. _Quizá le agregue algunas bayas al sandwich de Shaymin... _

Después de un rato, la Shaymin también se había despertado, un tanto extrañada de ver a la Joven haciendo comida.

-Mh? Y ahora qué haces?- Preguntó el pokémon.

-...Buenos días.- Respondió la Joven, sonriendo amablemente.

-Erm...B-Buenos días...¡L-Lo que sea! ¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces?-

-¡Estaba haciendo el desayuno! ¿Te gustan los Sandwiches con bayas Ziuela?-

-...Z-Ziuela dices? Erm, si, supongo...-

-Oh, pues qué bien!- Contestaba Anto, entregándole a ésta el Sandwich que había hecho con bayas Ziuela- T-Te gusta? Quieres más?-

El Shaymin le dio una ligera mordida a el Sandwich, en verdad estaba muy delicioso, pues sus bayas favoritas eran las Ziuelas. Quería agradecer por tan deliciosa comida, pero a causa de su orgullo se detuvo y simplemente giró la cabeza.

-Mh... He probado mejores, pero está bien, supongo...- Continuaba, mientras se comía el Sandwich

Anto rió un poco, mientras acariciaba con cuidado el suave pelaje del pokémon.

-...Erm... Eso es muy cómodo, o lo que sea.- Decía el Shaymin. -¿Y ahora a donde iremos?

-"Iremos"? Vas a acompañarme, entonces?- Respondía la joven un tanto sorprendida y entusiasmada.

-Mh, seguro. Últimamente no he tenido nada interesante que hacer, así que supongo que algo de Acción no me vendría mal. Claro...Sólo si aceptas...-

-¡Por supuesto! Me encantaría tenerte de compañera en mi aventura. Bueno, ¿Qué te parece si-

En ese momento, una extraña tormenta de arena interrumpió el desayuno de ambas, la tormenta arrasó con todo y La Joven se tuvo que sujetar del Árbol mientras tenía al Shaymin en sus brazos. Luego de que se calmara, Ambas pudieron ver más claramente qué había causado ese alboroto innecesario. Y, Para su sorpresa, era un Hippowdon enojado por alguna razón que quería luchar para descargarse. Sin embargo, Shaymin no sería lo suficiente para derrotar a ese pokémon colosal, así que ambas entraron en pánico.

-¡Vanya, Pistola agua!-

De pronto, un Eevee había aparecido para atacar al Hippowdon, usando el ataque Pistola agua. El Hippowdon fue gravemente herido ya que el ataque fue muy efectivo, era extraño que un Eevee sepa un ataque tipo agua, pero el Hippowdon no dudó en devolver el ataque, así que usó Ataque arena pero parecía que no tuvo mucho efecto en el Eevee. Una vez más, el Eevee expulsó un gran chorro de agua de su boca, haciendo que el Hippowdon fuera herido gravemente y huyera.

-Buen trabajo, Vanya.-

Una voz extraña le daba órdenes al pokémon, ni Anto ni Shaymin tenían idea de quién era, hasta que ésta persona apareció desde la misma dirección que el Eevee había hecho. ¡Era la misma Joven misteriosa de la última vez! Aquella chica alta, con una blusa mangas-largas de color azul marino, cabello negro y ojos cafés.

-T-Tu...N-Nos has salvado! T-Te lo agradezco...- Decía Anto, un tanto sorprendida de lo que había ocurrido mientras se levantaba del suelo para agradecer más formalmente.

-No me lo agradezcas, no lo hice yo, todo es gracias a mi querida Vanya.

-A-Ah...Muchas gracias, Vanya.- Decía Anto mientras hacía una reverencia.

-... ...- Shaymin todavía estaba algo sorprendida por lo que había ocurrido, así que no tenía palabras.

-...Qué? Un Shaymin? Aquí, en Kanto? Qué extraño...- Decía aquella Joven, un tanto extrañada.- Debe ser tuyo, tienes mucha suerte encontrar a un pokémon legendario como este en esta región.-

-...Ah? Oh, no, no es mía. Es sólo mi compañera de Viajes.- Respondía Anto.

-Hum...Y quién se supone que eres, niña?- Decía la Shaymin, mientras observaba de reojo a la Joven misteriosa.

-¡Shaymin! ¡Sé más respetuosa!-

-Ah? Puedes...Entenderla?- Decía la Joven mientras retrocedía un paso de asombro.-

-Uh...Si...Por qué...?- Decía un tanto extrañada Anto.

-... ...No...Nada...- Volteaba la mirada hacia la Shaymin- Bueno, es hora de retirarme. Siento si les causamos un problema, nos vemos después.- Decía la Joven, mientras sonreía amablemente.

-Oh...Eehh! Espera! ¡No me has dicho tu-

Ya era muy tarde, la joven se había retirado del lugar. Anto estaba simplemente sorprendida, y un tanto extrañada de volver a ver a aquella Joven. Pensaba en seguirla, pero tal vez sería mejor dejarla ir. Estaba agradecida de su ayuda, y esperaba que algún día ella le devolviera el favor a aquella misteriosa Joven.

-Y ahora, a donde iremos?- Decía Shaymin, algo aburrida mientras se revolcaba en el suelo.

-Pues...Creo que podemos ir a...-Respondía Anto mientras sacaba su Mapa de la mochila.-...El bosque?-

-Suena interesante. Yo te sigo.-

Y así, ambas compañeras emprendieron su viaje hasta el bosque, no dejaron que su extraño encuentro con esa joven misteriosa las detuviera en su aventura, aunque todavía tenían algo de curiosidad por ella y su pokémon.


End file.
